1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an annular drum hoop, and more particularly relates to an annular drum hoop for a drum that can restrain noise and echo when the drum is beaten.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional drum normally comprises a cylindrical drum shell (A), two drumheads (B), two annular drum hoops (2), and multiple tension control devices (C). The cylindrical drum shell (A) includes two round openings and an outer surface. The drumheads (B) are mounted respectively in the annular drum hoops (2), cover the two openings of the cylindrical drum shell (A) and generate a tone depending on tension of the drumheads (B).
The annular drum hoops (2) are made of iron or zinc alloy, the common products name is Power Hoop or a zinc alloy hoop and are mounted respectively around the drumheads (B), and each annular drum hoop (2) is made of metal by a punching process and has a free side, a mounting side, an outer ring (20), a mounting segment (21), an inner ring (22), multiple holding mounts (23) and an extending flange (24). The outer ring (20) is formed annularly on the free side of the annular drum hoop (2) and has a mounting edge and a free edge. The mounting segment (21) is formed on the mounting edge of the outer ring (20), is mounted around one of the openings of the cylindrical drum shell (A) and presses against the corresponding drumhead (B). The inner ring (22) is formed annularly on the mounting side of the annular drum hoop (2), is formed with the mounting segment (21) opposite to the outer ring (20). The holding mounts (23) are formed on the annular drum hoop (2) at intervals between the mounting segment (21) and the inner ring (22). The extending flange (24) is formed on and protrudes outwards from the free edge of the outer ring (20) and has a sharp outer edge (241).
The tension control devices (C) are mounted on the outer surface of the cylindrical drum shell (A) between the annular drum hoops (2) and are connected respectively to aligned holding mounts (23) on the annular drum hoops (2) to adjust the tone of the drum by changing the tensions of the drumheads (B).
When beating the conventional drum using drumsticks, the extending segment (24) formed on and protruding outward from the free edge of the outer ring (20) will resonate with the drumheads (B), but this will cause the conventional drum to generate a drumbeat with an echo and noise. Furthermore, the drumsticks may be worn off when the drumsticks knock against the sharp outer edge (241) of the extending segment (24) of the annular drum hoop (2) and this will shorten the useful life of the drumsticks. In addition, the cost of the zinc alloy hoop is expensive than the iron drum.
Therefore, the invention provides an annular drum hoop for a drum to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.